


Stucky One-Shots

by Raignne (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe, Stucky Week, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raignne
Summary: Different Stucky one-shots. Some smutty, some fluff, others are just random.





	1. You Should Marry Me, Stevie

Bucky has asked Steve to marry him. 

* * *

 

The long night dragged on like the laces on your shoes that you get to lazy to tie. The constant amount of dames surrounded his friend, Bucky. Steve sat at the “L” shaped wooden bar, his small body firmly positioned at the ricked yet sturdy stool. No one dared to talk to him, he was mere definition of a sickly child. No matter how many times Bucky would tell him, he would always be a sickly child in his own mind. 

“Excuse me.” He heard someone say and he turned his head and saw a girl, about a head taller and around his age. “You’re Steve Rogers, right?” She asked and held her hands nervously. 

  
“That’d be me.” he said, he had a small amount of hope that she actually wanted to talk to him, and not Bucky. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckle, like Bucky taught him. She gave a small smile and put her hand down.

“Can you please introduce me to Bucky?” she asked nervously and looked at him, her normal brown eyes met him. That hope shattered to a million piece, that was the routine for Steve. Where some girl would come up to him, talk to him, a small amount of hope peeked through the dark curtains of depression, only to have it shattered by the uncaring hands of love. “I’m a little nervous.” she chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Sure, Mrs….?” Steve asked as he got to his feet. His eyes examined her for an answer. 

“Rude that you don’t know my name. I’m the mayor’s daughter, Shirley Hamilton.” She sighed and Steve nodded. He bit his tongue and walked to Bucky. The girl swiftly and eagerly following from behind. 

“Bucky, this is Shirley Hamilton. Shirley Hamilton, this is Bucky Barnes.” Steve said and turned on his heel and walked back to the bar. He was losing hope, he had lost hope a long time ago, he knew no one would be with him. He was the hollow shell of what a person was supposed to be. The bare minimum of the crowd. No one would want his asthma, sick being around them, someone thought that he was Bucky’s son.  Irritating. 

Steve looked up and saw that ‘Shirley’ and Bucky were making out, in one of the booths. Steve rolled his eyes and got to his feet. Steve didn’t drink, heavily at least. He paid the bartender a dollar for the water he got and started his way out the door. He was tired of it, of all of it. 

Everything just bugged him till this point, everything made him jealous. All the dames around Bucky all the time, he had just been done. He was tired is all. 

Bucky always stood out, his eyes, expression, face, hair, height and body. Steve didn’t, sickly blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, a small frame, weak, sickly. He wanted to be more. Not the bare minimum of what he could be. 

Steve shoved his hands in his pockets and continued on his merry way. Head cast down, eyes to the floor, holding a steady, almost normal pace. 

“Gah. She's the worst kisser.” Steve heard some commotion behind him and saw Bucky jogging to catch up. Steve internally huffed and kept walking. 

“Steve wait!” Bucky hollered until he  finally caught up. “Gah. For a kid with short legs you sure walk fast.” Bucky teased as they continued walking. Steve remained silent. He didn't want to talk. He grabbed the room keys out of his pocket and opened their apartment. He stepped in and Bucky behind him.

Steve removed his large and overbearing coat, placing it on the jacket holder and walking to the kitchen. He hopped up a bit and sat on the counter. He didn’t speak, he just stared at the floor in utter silence. 

“Stevie, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked as he took off his army issued over-coat and placed it on the back of the chair. He walked and stood in front of Steve. “Is it me?” Bucky asked and the air got stale. He wanted to make Bucky feel secure, even if it meant his own mental absconding. 

“God no. Bucky don’t even think that.” Steve said in a quiet and calm tone. “It’s me. The dames, they don’t want someone like me to be around them. I look like a sickly child who will die with a single punch.” Steve admitted as he held his arms in his lap, messing with the bottom of the shirt. He felt Bucky put his thumb under his chin and point finger in a curled position, forcing him to look at him. 

“Steve. Don’t think that.” Bucky said and looked into the males pale, blue eyes. Neither broke the silence that was opening up it's welcoming arms. 

“How can I not when it’s true.” Steve said and sighed. He didn’t take his eyes off Bucky’s.

“Because it’s not. You’re an great man Steve. You fight against others who say bad things, you’re a hero.” Bucky said, he was drunk, but Steve somehow, could tell he was speaking honestly. He still didn’t believe a word Bucky was saying. “You’re my hero at least.” Bucky said and looked Steve directly in the eye. 

“Buck.” Steve almost breathlessly said, soon it was drop dead silent. 

“You talk too much.” Bucky chuckled and leaned forward, connecting their lips. A rushing wave of relief washed over him. Everything just went, blank. The stress disappeared, the fear washed away, the doubt vanished. It was just, silence. 

The kiss was sweet and innocent. Bucky was the first to pull away and saw the closed eyes of a stunned Steve. 

He simply smiled and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and kissed him again.

He felt his arms go around his shoulders kissed back. 

Bucky pulled away only slightly. “ ‘ should marry me. ‘D take really good care of ya.” Bucky said and felt Steve smile against his lips. The night was theirs and no one would interfere. 


	2. Busted Pipe-Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pipe line busts and Steve has a hard time.

Steve has a hard time coping with being surrounded by cold water.

* * *

POV | BUCKY

I unlocked the door to Steve and I’s floor in Stark tower, it was around 11:30 give or take. I pushed it open and stepped in, closing it behind me. I slipped off my muddy shoes and took off my overcoat, putting my keys on the key hook that Steve **insisted** I use to keep everything organized. He still has the army cleanliness in his head, then again. He’s always been like that. 

I walked to the kitchen and flicked on the overhead light. The white illuminate the kitchen and conjoined dining room and living room. I looked around and saw things were still the same. I grabbed a small glass of water and rolled up my sleeves. I walked over to the fridge and got some water from the dispenser. I brought it to my lips and heard a rustle from our shared room upstairs. I ignored it, he’s probably sleeping. 

  
All changed when I heard a choked sob. Steve’s never been a crier. I put the glass on the counter and immediately made my way upstairs, I pushed open the door and saw him, surrounded with hastily pitched up blankets. I saw him under there, the moon cast a very dim shadow on his face. 

I walked forward and picked the blankets. He was only in a pair of briefs, I lay down next to him and face him, laying on my side. I placed my hands on each side of his face. 

“Steve.” I said softly and his blue eyes met mine. Those baby blues glossed over with tears, a pale face, pigmented lips and tear-stained cheeks. “What’s wrong Baby?” I cooed softly and I saw his lip quiver. The sight of me just made him cry harder. His hitches in breathes made me know a panic attack was close by.

“B-uck… I-I-I w-an-t it t-o be o-v-v-er b-e…” He cried and stumbled on his words. He closed his eyes as the tears continued falling down his face. I wiped them away as gently as I could with my thumbs. He took heavy and deep breaths “Wanted it to be ov-er before you…” he stuttered as I looked at him. My heart was breaking at the sight. My hands travel down and envelop him in a hug.    
  


He seemed a little hesitant at first but he snaked his arms around my neck and I felt my neck wet with his tears. I didn’t care. I’d imagine the uniform feels strange against his bare skin, he legs tangled in mine. Steve’s always been tactile, especially like this, so I go for it. I bring my flesh around and cup the back of his neck. Looking him in the eye again. “Where are we, Stevie?” I said softly and looked at him.

“C-old.” he said, breathing slightly better than before. 

“Just like the old times, Huh? When I had to save you small butt from freezing in Brooklyn.” I said and smiled at the memory. Things had been getting better for him since they were getting further away from what HYDRA did. “But where are you right now?” I asked. 

It takes him a minutes, but I don’t care. “Stark Tower. 2014.” he said and I smiled a little. 

“What floor?” I asked, getting the same reaction as before. 

“20.” he said and I nodded. 

“Do you know what we’re doing tomorrow?” I asked and he looked unsure. 

“Debriefing…?” he asked and rolled my eyes.

“First of all, screw Fury. We’re gonna spend the whole day with each other. Doesn’t matter what we do.” I said and he nodded. I gave him on the forehead made a move to change. I imagine Kevlar doesn’t feel great on the skin. 

“No..” He mumbled and pulled me closer, burying his face in my chest. 

“Was gonna change. I think Kevlar doesn’t react well with you being basically naked.” I said and all I got was a grunt. I gave a tiny smile and wrapped my arms around him. “Little punk.” I said and stayed there. Didn’t matter, I just really love Steve. 


	3. Ill-Fated Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem

A poem

* * *

Always wished for ages people would understand  
Get it through their thick skulls that I was forced into having the blood on my hands  
Always wanted to understand that I wasn't doing this for kicks  
Wished that they didn't think I was doing this for attention

Why would I fake this?  
I don't want people to tell me that it was my fault  
Why would my palms de dripping with the blunt words of 'Hail HYDRA'?  
I don't always want my brain to be blocked off by a frozen steel wall.

No one understands  
They don't get it through their thick masks and helmets  
That I need to breath in what's real and not drown in the false memories I was gifted blindly  
Everyone tells me I'm a villain, I was given a push down the wrong path way  
I don't want you to hear me speak through the muzzle I was forced to wear

Why would I want to be marked with red?  
Branded with the very thing that I tried to defeat when I was of age and unbroken  
I saw the passion in your eyes when you said 'I want to join the army.'  
It broke my heart when I saw your slip

I helped you through the cold nights long ago  
Listening to your labored breaths after an asthma attack or your teeth chattering  
I tried my best to protect you from the things I didn't want you to see.  
I desperately want to hold you after I was going further and further into the darkness.

I didn't want this life  
I didn't want to be submerged in the waters of a blank subconscious  
I didn't want to see two different pigments covered in the dark red that I had hated for most of my life  
I didn't want you to see me like this, so enclosed in my mind that everything was a blur

I tried to become better  
Wanted to see things clearly so I escaped after the ship fell, wrote stories from long ago  
I didn't to forget what I just remembered  
So I closed my eyes and let the darkness surround me, welcoming it with open arms  
  
You found me again  
Broke into the shabby place that I called my home for so long  
Brought soldiers whom we fought till we were on the run from a man in black and police  
We got caught and taken away. I wanted your colors get taken

Someone stole my loyalty  
Said the forsaken words that can alter everything once they're said  
I fought the people who I was just beginning to know, I saw the fear in their eyes as they pointed guns at me  
I fought you and watched you hold me close so I didn't get away again

I was at your feet  
Arm secured by the machine so I couldn't hurt anyone else  
I spoke the words of the past so I could have your trust once more even though I still had it  
I watched as the person beside you was hesitant but you were sure  
  
Beside you I watched fire erupt in everyone's eyes  
I followed your lead forward into the never-ending battle of opinions  
I saw you fight your worth and for you cause  
I was proud

 I saw the blood wash away from your face as he watched the video  
I lowered my gun as the enemy walked away calmly, without a fight  
I saw your notion to leave as I dropped everything and didn't fight back  
I was casted down as I fell, looking at the glowing eyes of the man whom you once called 'family'

Punches and hits thrown across from person to person  
I watched your eyes get filled with hate as I lost the thing I've hated forever  
The cold wind blew against my bloodied face as you crushed his heart with the very thing his father made  
I let you help me up and we left

I watched you with a pitiful smile  
Giving you the soothing words of 'I can't trust myself'  
I watched your face grow dim and sad as I looked down  
I closed my eyes and let the darkness and cold surround me once more like I did long ago

 

 


	4. Medical in Another Way

Bucky helps Steve recover from being sick. //Smut//

**______________________________________**

It was that time of the year, winter. The usual season where Steve frequently got sick in the 40’s. But ever since he had been through the Project Rebirth, he hadn’t been sick since. Of course Steve was happy that he didn’t have to be a burden anymore. Well, that wasn’t case currently, the Avengers plus Bucky were on a mission to eliminate some agents from the company A.C.E. Factories. Yeah, not exactly employees, some type of cyborg. 

“On your left!” Bucky yelled and Steve ducked under a punch and Steve bumped the soldier far by bumping him with his shield. A symbol of america. Steve ran and double kicked a soldier off the roof of the building they were fighting on. 

“Tony, on your 6!” Natasha yelled as she released hell by using her pistols, dual. 

_ I think my medicine is wearing off…. Dammit.  _ Steve thought to himself as he felt the familiar wave of nausea and dizziness burst in his head as he barely dodged a punch from one of the Cyborgs. 

One by one, the cyborgs were destroyed due to the fact that Tony made an EMF which disabled them all. Nat yanked out all their sources and the team watched them burn. The fire was hot, but it was freezing so it was ok. 

“Good job team.” Antman said and Natasha nodded in agreement. They all heard a thud and turned, seeing Steve passed out of the floor, a bullet wound to the shoulder and thigh. But it wasn’t from the blood loss, it was from being sick and not being smart. 

“Steve!” Bucky was the first to respond, he slid to the floor and took off Steve’s helmet, he was burning up, but it wasn’t as bad as Bucky felt two days ago when Steve passed out in the living room, sleeping on the couch. Bucky picked Steve up and began him way home.

**Later**

After the uses of some pills, some comfy clothes, and a blanket. Steve and Bucky were on the couch. Steve was sleeping, and somehow managed to bury his face in Bucky’s chest and they were both under the blanket. As Steve slept, Bucky gently ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, feeling the lush hair slip through his fingers so easily and Bucky smiled.

“I love you Stevie.” Bucky cooed gently and placed a gentle kiss atop the blonde's head, he heard a mumble come from Steve and Bucky chuckled a little and let Steve sleep.

As the day dragged on, Steve was in and out of sleep, he slipped in and out after eating his meals. Soon after that, one day passed. The duo were in separate rooms. Bucky was in the kitchen cutting Steve some fruit. Steve was on the couch, watching some show that he didn’t particularly care for. 

Steve looked up from the TV when he heard that gentle sound of bare feet hitting the floor. Bucky held a dish of some fruit, because fruit is healthy for you and helps you get healthy faster. 

“I made you some fruit.” Bucky said and sat next to Steve, placing the plate on the coffee table. Steve smiled at him gently.

“Thank you Bucky. Really….” Steve said gratefully as he took a bite of the Strawberry. He felt Bucky’s eyes on him. 

“Did ya take the medicine I brought?” Bucky asked after and watched the blonde eat the strawberry. 

“Yeah.” he replied and looked back up at the brunette.

  
“Thank you Stevie.” Bucky said and leaned back. 

“Mhm. It’s the least I could do since you’re taking care of me.” Steve said and ate another strawberry from the fruit plate.

“You don’t do this for me, you do this for you.” Bucky said and looked at him. 

“Eh.” Steve said and bumped Bucky’s shoulder against his own, the blanket was in his lap. 

“I want you to feel better.” Bucky said and let out a quiet sigh. 

“I’ll try.” Steve turned his head to find that Bucky was really close to his face. Steve watched his eyes flicker to his lips and back, deciding to close the distance between them and lock their lips. Steve was a little shocked at first but his eyes started to close and he kissed back with the equal gentleness Bucky used on him. Steve felt Bucky’s hand travel down his back and rest in the small of his back. He didn’t mind it. He felt Bucky pull away and he opened his eyes, seeing him there, watching him carefully. Steve smiled.

“Love you too Bucky.” Steve said and Bucky smiled back. 

**Later**

“Hey sleepyhead.” Bucky greeted the now awake Steve as he entered his room. Steve had his arms under his pillows, his hair was a ball of fluff at the top of his head.

“Hi.” Steve replied in a tired voice, he watched Bucky sat next to him. 

“I got you some grapes.” Bucky said and held a bowl in his hands.

“Thanks.” Steve said and sat up, his hair was like he had just had sex. Even though Steve was a COMPLETE virgin. Everyone knew it, he’d never had sex in his life.

“Anything else I can get you?” Bucky asked and ruffled Steve’s hair. 

“No, this is good.” Steve said and popped a grape into his mouth, Bucky nodded and laid down. 

“Alright.” Bucky said and laid down next to Steve, who was sitting up. 

Steve munched on his grapes, he was feeling so much better than before 

“How are you feeling?” Bucky asked and looked at Steve. 

“I’m feeling good in all honesty.” Steve replied and looked at Bucky. He saw his boyfriend smile and pull Steve closer by the back of his neck. 

“Perfect.” Bucky said and pressed his lips against Steve’s. Molding them together in a perfectly. Steve gladly returned it, holding Bucky’s face. Slowly things evolved and the kiss got deeper, demanding, and needy. Bucky slowly pulled Steve onto the bed and hovered above him. Steve hands moved to holding Bucky’s shoulders as he felt the other bite his bottom lip for entrance to his mouth. Giving it a tug and probably leaving a mark. Bucky didn’t give Steve enough time and started moving down from his lips, down his jaw and to his neck. Steve moved his head to the side to allow Bucky some more room.

“I’m sorry Stevie.” Bucky whispered against Steve’s skin, making him shiver and gently biting his earlobe. Steve was slightly breathless from what Bucky was doing to his neck and ear. 

“It’s okay…” Steve reassured as he brushed his fingers against Bucky’s broad shoulders.

“You don’t have to do this.” Bucky said and looked at Steve. Steve gave him a full kiss on the lips, showing what his answer was, it was yes. Steve pulled away and looked Bucky in the eyes. 

“I want to because I love you Buck.” Steve said and gave him a kind smile. Bucky looked him, a spark of love in his eyes. 

“I love you too.” Bucky said and Steve gave him a smile. Bucky pressed Steve’s hand against the bed and intertwined their fingers. Pressing the lower parts of their bodies together and giving Steve a passionate kiss. Steve kissed back and held Bucky’s hands. Bucky trails his hands down Steve’s arms, his sides and holding them by his pants. Bucky moaned against Steve’s lips and pulls away, opening his eyes to see Steve with red lips and panting. 

Steve shivered at the cold metal hand against his hip.

“Are you okay?” Bucky worried and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah, your hands are a little cold.” Steve chuckled and looked at Bucky.

“Sorry.” Bucky said and felt a smile tug his lips upward as Steve gave him a kiss on his jaw. He had no clue what he was doing because he was a virgin. 

Bucky leaned down and gave the man a warm kiss on his bare chest. Steve breaths hitched as Bucky did this, where ever Bucky kissed, Steve’s skin felt red hot. Steve felt Bucky palm him through his pants and a gasp slip through his lips, holding onto his shoulders. His eyes closing as he felt his pants loosen up from Bucky unbuttoning them. He opened his eyes to feel Bucky gently biting his neck, tugging lightly and pulling away. 

A moan slipped past Steve’s lips as he felt Bucky’s movements stop from a moment, almost surprised he earned that reaction. Bucky shimmed Steve’s pants and released a groan. 

Once off, Bucky threw them to the floor and Steve looked at him with a red face. “Frustrated?” Steve joked quietly. 

“N-No, I’m not.” Bucky looked Steve in the eye.

“I see.” Steve returned the thoughtful glance.

“Maybe a bit…” Bucky said and Steve squinted at him confused, being an innocent man 

“Why?” Steve asked and looked at him, Bucky just groaned and gave another passionate and lip bruising kiss. Steve ran his hands downs Bucky’s chest and pulled at the waistline of his pants, unbutton them. Bucky slightly moaned at this as Steve pulled him closer. 

“What are you Bucky?” Steve whispered in his ear and gently nipped, he was just following what his impulse was. What his body was telling him to do. 

“Ready to make you mine.” Bucky whispered back as Steve pushed his pants down and Bucky kicked them to the side. Bucky showered Steve’s neck in various bites and kisses. Making sure to leave  _ dark _ marks. Steve was a heavy breathing mess. Bucky could tell he was a virgin already. “I promise I’m gonna make your feel good baby.” Bucky whispered as he kissed Steve again, more meaning behind it. Buckys hand slide on Steve’s sides, feeling the muscle as he pushed his boxers off. Wrapping his fingers around Steve’s member. 

Steve’s fingers gripped the skin in his back slightly as he returned the kiss. Bucky managed to reach for the lube that he  _ totally  _ didn’t place there. He was gonna make his baby feel good. Real good. Bucky moved his hand up and down Steve’s member slowly. He heard the blonde moan into the tongue wrestling kiss. Bucky pulled away and saw a string of saliva attached to their tongues. 

Missionary style was Bucky’s favorite, though Doggy style gave a nice view of the ass, Bucky wanted to see Steve’s face, being able to see his face, dark eye lashes touching his cheeks, red parted lips, all the beauty. 

“This might hurt at first baby doll.” Bucky warned as he lubed up his real hand, he was too afraid of hurting his Stevie. Lubing up 3 fingers from the set of 5. Steve nodded as Bucky’s hand traveled down his thigh and gently slid in a finger. Bucky knew after that, that this sex was going to be amazing. SO tight and SO warm. Bucky waited for a nod from Steve, telling him that it was okay to go on. Permission received. 

Bucky slide the finger in and out gently, making sure his Stevie would be nice and stretched out for when their activities would begin. He added a second, moving them in a scissoring format. He felt Steve grip his shoulder, his eyes closed and feeling him. Beautiful. 

“You’re so pretty Stevie.” Bucky cooed as he entered his third finger. Once his baby was nice and ready, pulling his fingers out. “Prettier than the dames.” Bucky said and Steve opened his eyes. Looking at Bucky shocked that he remembered. “Surprise love.” Bucky smiled slightly and Steve crashed their lips together, passion between them.

“I need you Buck.” Steve said after breaking their lips. Bucky looked at the man under him, the younger. Bucky shoved off his boxers and put lube on his member. Giving himself a few strokes before lining up with his entrance. 

“This is gonna hurt baby.” Bucky said and looked down at Steve who nodded, he gently pushed it, tip of his erection just inside. “Stevie baby, relax.” Bucky cooed and he felt Steve loosen up. Bucky slid in easily until his hips met the curve of Steve’s ass. Bucky was already breathing heavily, stuck in the feeling of being inside of Steve. The closest you could get with a person. Bucky pushed his head into he curve of Steve’s neck, admiring the scent of salt and vanilla. 

“You feel amazing Buck.” Steve breathed out, holding his legs around Bucky’s waist. 

“So do you. So tight and warm, so good.” Bucky replied and gave Steve a loving kiss on the shoulder, holding his hands on either side of his head. “Ready baby doll?” Bucky asked and Steve managed a nod. 

Bucky’s rhythm was slow and paced, giving Steve time to adjust to this feeling he was being given. Steve was already a writhing mess beneath him, moaning and gripping the skin on his back. 

“Bucky.” Steve moaned, pulled me down with his legs and our chests pressing together, he clenched around him a little and Bucky let out a low groan in Steve’s neck, rolling his hips, meeting his rear with each roll. The sounds his Stevie was making was intoxicating. “S-So goo-od.”

“If you keep talking like that, things will go much faster.” Bucky whispered and picked up Steve’s hips. He heard the man gasp, there it is. 

“Bucky!” Steve moaned loudly as Bucky continued roll his hips in that exact spot. Feeling the man's back arch and head push against the bed. “ D-Don’t stop.” 

“Baby doll you’re so dirty.” Bucky whispered as they both felt their highs approaching. Steve pulled him down and gave him an open mouthed and sloppy kiss. 

Bucky felt Steve come undone beneath him, feeling Steve unintentionally clench around him. He couldn’t, he spilt his seed inside. 

Bucky kinda just rolled and laid beside his Stevie, his boyfriend. 

**  
“I love you Stevie.” **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky for y'all.


End file.
